


Silent Night

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco yawned, settled deeper into his comfy chair and took another sip of Ogden's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).



The comfy chair next to the fireplace was Draco's favourite. He yawned, settled deeper into his chair and took another sip of Ogden's.

Over the years, he'd grown to love spending the Christmas holidays at Weasley's. The noise, the laughter, the smell of freshly baked mince pies. There was always a child just old enough to bounce around the Christmas tree with a tambourine, drum or some other incessantly jingling, squeaking or thumping instrument or toy. It had all been a bit much at first, but it had become what he most looked forward to in the weeks leading up to the holidays.

That year Rose had wished for a miniature train set; a train set fully equipped with whistles and steam and screeching brakes. Harry had helped her build it. It ran around the Christmas tree, out into the kitchen and back into the living room. He was now sitting next to her, his cheeks glowing with excitement, totally absorbed in the land he'd built with her. Draco loved seeing him like this: happy, at ease, unapologetically catching up on things he never got to do when he himself had been little.

Hermione appeared in the doorway, little Hugo already asleep in her arms. "It's getting late," she said softly, "Time to go to bed, Rose. Uncle Harry will play with you again tomorrow. Won't you, Harry?"

"Sure. I'm not leaving until we've made the intersection work." Harry smiled and ruffled Rose's hair. "We railroad workers need our sleep, though." Rose kissed Harry good night, then ran across the room at full speed. "Good night, Uncle Draco," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Within seconds she was gone again and stomping up the stairs as loud as an elephant, all the while prattling on about her train set.

Harry combed his fingers through Draco's hair, let his hand rest warm on Draco's cheek. "Wanna go to bed?" he asked.

The bedroom was illuminated by fairy lights; little dancing spots formed flowing patterns on the slanted ceiling.

The Burrow was almost silent now. Draco's world had shrunken down to just this. The two of them under their duvet, kissing, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Without their knowing snow had begun to fall; come morning the world would be covered in its thick, cosy blanket.


End file.
